Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-3: Rescue the Queen
|gold = 825 880 |exp = 720 800 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: }} Part 1/4 Phoena [ Loui... I mean, Your Majesty? What are you doing here? ] Louise [ Please, I need your help. Sir Einslotte is... ] Hero okay. Take your time. Phoena [ It’s okay, Your Highness. Just calm down and breathe. ] Louise [ No Phoena, please listen to me. ] Pirika [ It looks like Phoena is helping her to settle down a bit... ] Did you elope or something? Louise [ We don't have time for jokes like those! This is serious! ] Pirika [ Yeah, Hero! Now’s not the time for jokes! ] Knight [ There you are, Your Majesty. ] Louise [ You... ] Phoena [ What’s going on? ] Knight [ This doesn't concern you. Now, come with me, Your Majesty. ] Louise [ N-No! I will not! ] Knight [ Your Majesty, I insist. ] Louise [ No! Let me go! ] Wayne [ Cease this at once! How dare you treat our beloved Queen that way?! ] Knight [ This doesn't concern you, Wayne. Now step aside. ] Wayne [ I have sworn to protect Her Majesty with my life. Of course this concerns me! ] Knight [ Stand down, or I shall be forced to take extreme measures! ] Part 2/4 Knight [ Arrrgh...! Let’s get out of here! ] Wayne [ Finally... ] Phoena [ What happened, Your Majesty? What’s going on? ] Louise [ Sir Einslotte has been arrested. ] Maurice [ My brother? Arrested...? ] Juliana [ No! It can’t be! ] Part 3/4 Louise [ Lady Juliana, thank you for coming. ] Juliana [ Let’s go somewhere where we can talk more privately. You too, Hero. ] Wayne [ Why is Her Majesty addressing you as Lady? And why do you look so...? Wait... ] Juliana [ Wayne! I didn't know you were still here. ] Wayne [ I am sworn to protect the Holy Queen in Einslotte’s stead. ] Juliana [ I see. Well, I suppose there’s no sense in hiding it further. You see, I am... ] Wayne [ One of Her Majesty’s handmaidens. ] Juliana [ Huh?! ] Wayne [ Let’s just leave it at that, shall we? ] Juliana [ O-Oh, yes... That will be a great help. ] Wayne [ Just please don’t be so reckless next time. ] Juliana [ I’ll work on it. But a little recklessness should be okay. ] Juliana [ A little like...this! ] -- Juliana attacks with her sword, striking the monster behind Wayne -- Monster [ ...?! ] Pirika [ Black Troops! They must be some stragglers we missed. ] Wayne [ I do wish you were a bit more considerate towards us. ] Juliana [ Sorry! I just couldn't help myself. ] Wayne [ Heh. Yes, I know. ] Part 4/4 Juliana [ Now, what’s this about Einslotte getting arrested? ] Louise [ There’s been a coup in the Holy Capital. ] Wayne [ A coup? Now? Right when we need to be focusing all our efforts on the Black Army? ] Louise [ It’s the priests. They’re upset about his reluctance to take back the Royal Capital. ] Juliana [ And no doubt they've been aided by the nobles and knights who support them. ] Louise [ I see the city’s political machinations do not escape you. ] Juliana [ There have been problems like that ever since I was a little girl. ] Juliana [ Idiots. They’re tying the noose around their own necks. ] Louise [ They tried to confine me too, but... ] Juliana [ Luckily, you managed to escape. ] Louise [ It’s thanks to the knights that are still loyal to Sir Einslotte. ] Louise [ Please. You must help him. ] Hero ride for Holy Capital at once. Juliana [ And then what? We can’t just declare war against the knights who remain there. ] Phoena [ We will be Einslotte’s knights in shining armour, so to speak. ] Louise [ I-I don’t know if that’s the best idea... ] Juliana [ Forget it. We’d lose in seconds. We need more numbers if we’re to have a chance. ] should talk to Gilbert first. Louise [ My Lady, are you sure about this? ] Juliana [ Why not? He seems trustworthy enough. ] Phoena [ We will be Einslotte’s knights in shining armour, so to speak. ] Kain [ But, isn't it kind of a long way back to Vice Capital? ] Phoena [ Not a problem. We can use the communicator. ] Pirika [ I hope he comes through. ] ---- Einslotte [ ... ] Minister [ How does it feel to await your own execution? ] Einslotte [ ... ] Minister [ The silent treatment, eh? ] Einslotte [ How strange. I knew we were in a pigsty, but I didn't expect one to start talking. ] Minister [ Huh? What are you talking abo... ] Einslotte [ Such a noisy hog too. It’s making me want to become a vegetarian. ] Minister [ Wh-Why you...! ] Einslotte [ ... ] Minister [ Hmph. Just you wait. Soon my Patriot Army will take back the Royal Capital... ] Minister [ And I shall become the true savior. ] Minister [ On that day, you shall be executed as a traitor who left the former king to die! ] Minister [ Enjoy the rest of your short life. ] Einslotte [ I hope Louise made it out and found the Volunteer Army... ] Einslotte [ They better not get any foolish ideas about saving me. I've seen enough death... ]